


[Dr. Stone同人]丛林法则

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: Nov.26,2019 完成
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]丛林法则

“千空弟弟啊，昆虫，其实是有记忆的哦。”

彼时，石神千空听到浅雾幻这么说的时候，浅雾幻正站在二楼的房间里，注视着门板上爬过的蚂蚁。浅雾幻双手揣在兜里，漫不经心的卖着关子。

石神千空挖了挖耳朵，连个眼神都没分过去，“啊，知道的啊。”他弹走手上的耳屎，“所以呢，你想说的是什么，心灵魔术师哟。”

心灵魔术师嘴角的弧度都没有变化，“昆虫啊，虽然有记忆，但是无法记住。他们知道什么是危险，什么是食物，都是通过一次次尝试后的条件反射来学习的。换句话来说，昆虫都是严格遵守自然规律的生物。凡是无法适应环境的个体都会被淘汰。一代代下来，留下来的只能是代代的幸存者，他们没有记忆，但是基因里已经记录了所有的世事变化。”

“千空弟弟，我真的很庆幸，当初司没有真正的杀死你。”浅雾幻揣着的袖子动了动，像是换了换手的位置。

石神千空仿佛知道他之后要说些什么。

“要是石神千空就那么死掉的话，这个石之世界未免会变得太无趣了些。”浅雾幻眉眼弯弯，脸上的裂痕仿佛也在大声笑着，“物竞天择，适者生存。人类的思考能力和存在本身都是在不断地改写着残酷的丛林法则。我可是个毫无武力值的心灵魔术师，当然要找到足够牢靠的同盟啦。”

“浅雾幻。”

“嗯~？”

“你要是想夸我真的不用兜这种圈子。”

浅雾幻脸上笑容僵了僵，落荒而逃。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Nov.26,2019 完成


End file.
